The Revenge of the Tails Doll
by The Daily Dude
Summary: The Tails Doll wants revenge on Tails for defeating him in the race and if he doesn't win he will lose Cream and Cream's soil. TailsXCream
1. He Returns

_**I am doing this story to prove that the Tails Doll isn't scary. People that think he is stop thinking that. Anyway before I start think that Tails Doll was defeated by Tails and nobody else.**_

_**The Revenge of the Tails Doll**_

Cream was playing in the park as usually. She was with her chao friend, Cheese. Cream and Cheese were picking flowers. They had just finished and had put them in there basket when something thumped them on the head. The two were knocked out.

When the two woke up they heard an evil laugh. She a red jewel shinning and then saw the most wicked mouth she has ever seen. He said "Now that I have you I will have me revenge. I will finally rule this world as the most Supreme Being.

Meanwhile, Tails was enjoying himself in his workshop. He heard a laugh at his door. Not a giggle or a nice laugh but an evil laugh. Then he saw a note under the door. He looked at it. It said…

_Tails,_

_I want my revenge on you for defeating me in that race. If you do not come your ugly rabbit girlfriend's soul will be mine. Meet me at the haunted mansion at the edge of town for my rematch. Come alone if you dare._

_Tails Doll_

Tails ran off towards the haunted house for the race.

_**I am on a little of mental block right here. Please review.**_


	2. A Race

_**Welcome back fools I, the Tails Doll will steal your soul. Just kidding I am the Daily Dude, and I will steel your soul. Just kidding again. Let's get to work.**_

_**The Revenge of the Tails Doll**_

Tails ran towards the haunted house. Once in front of it, he made a big gulp sound. He slowly opened the creaky gate. He saw glowing red eyes on the porch. With a rabbit tied up, her mouth tapped shut. Tails was scared but he said very nervously "Give back Cream." "I might let her go when you race me." "Okay."

The Tails Doll floated towards the road and Tails walked. Once they were both there the evil doll said "If you can get around the mansion three times before me you will win. Three, Two, One, Go, die." The two raced off with Tails in the lead. After a while, the Tails Doll got into the lead. Tails tried with all his might but he failed. When the race was over Tails said "I raced you now give back, Cream." "I said I might let her back, or I might eat her soil." The Tails Doll licked his lips. Tails said "No, wait, take me, let her go and you can have me." "My nemesis's soil all mine. All right." Cream was untied and engaged and she was about to run towards Tails when Tails walked towards the steps. He put his shoulder on Cream and he whispered in her hear. "Run." Cream said "not without you." "Cream I love you but you have to leave, trust me." Tails then kissed Cream. Cream ran off with tears in her eyes." Then Tails looked into the Tails Doll's evil eyes.

Once he was directly looking into the dark evil red eyes his soil started to appear. The Tails Doll opened his wide mouth about to eat it whole when the soil went back into Tails and then a bright light should around Tails, he kicked the Tails Doll as hard as possible, he ripped off his tails and his antenna. The Tails Doll said with his last words "I will return and become the ultimate overlord." Tails then ran hoping to find Cream.

_**This took a while to do and even though I don't really like it, it is all I could think of.**_


	3. Love

_**Welcome to the final chapter, nobody has reviewed so I will finish this quick and get it over with.**_

_**The Revenge of the Tails Doll**_

It was raining hard but that didn't stop Tails from looking for Cream.

Meanwhile, Cream was at the top of a cliff. She noticed the rain which made her dress and herself very wet. She looked down and said "I can't live without Tails so I will live with him. She closed her eyes and then something poked her shoulder. She opened them and looked around to see Tails. She was speechless. He hugged him with so many tears in her eyes. Tails patted Cream on her wet back. He said "Cream everything is going to be alright." Then Cream looked up and without warning Cream kissed her. She didn't hold back but deepened it. Then rain stopped then and Tails and Cream walked to Cream's house.

Once there they knocked on the door. Vanilla answered with a worried face. She said "Oh dear you two are soaked come in." She poured some hot chocolate for the two and then they sat on the comfy sofa. Cream and Tails looked at each other. Vanilla then walked in with some hot cookies. She said "Ah I will just leave these for you. She placed them on the table. Cream and Tails reached for a cookie and there hands touched. They blushed. Tails said "Cream I love you." "I love you two." The two came closer together for a great kiss.

_**Nobody reviews me anymore. Please review.**_


End file.
